villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vanny
Vanny, also known as the Reluctant Follower, is the overarching antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, a mentioned character in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery and presumably a major antagonist in the untitled game that's coming in 2020. Vanny is a follower of William Afton himself. She is voiced by Jessica Tang. Biography Past At a unknown point of time, Vanny became a follower of William Afton, the man who was responsible for The Missing Children Incident over 30 years ago. She also created a white bunny mask. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Vanny at a unnamed point of time is hired for a unnamed company that makes The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience alongside Fazbear Entertainment. She witnesses Glitchtrap and follows the instructions of Tape Girl. She turns Glitchtrap into a plushie, making him "safe". ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Curse of Dreadbear'' Vanny eventually implements the mask into the VR game, and talks to William in his plushie form. She tells him she made the mask (Hoping he would like it.) and that no one suspects anything. She also tells him that she will be ready for the fun. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Vanny eventually is hired for The Fazbear Funtime Service and meets Luis, who is heavily theorized to have a crush on her. She buys three masks, starts searching unnerving things and "help" in the browser, hinting that William is in some way controlling her. Unnamed Five Nights at Freddy's Game (2020) As revealed in a teaser, Vanny is returning in the unnamed game, possibly as the main antagonist. Gallery ShadowofVanny.jpg|Vanny's shadow in one of the teasers for the 2020 Five Nights at Freddy's game. (Look near Freddy's left ear.) Quotes Trivia *Opening the teaser of Glamrock Freddy with what is possibly the Reluctant Follower in the background with notepad reveals the text "Shadow of Vanny". This means Vanny might be the follower's name. **Vanny is also considered to be a nickname for Vanessa. Coincidental or not, there is also an email in Special Delivery that was supposed to be sent to a person called Ness, which is also part of the name Vanessa. *In the source code, a conversation is found between most likely William/Glitchtrap and Vanny: *Since William is now trapped in the VR game as Glitchtrap and can't do anything (unless he canonically escaped the game), it is possible that Vanny will be the main antagonist of the next games. *It is possible that Vanny isn't the only follower, Jeremy had a "Halloween mask" next to him as one of the tapes say, and Tape Girl tells us to do something that will save William, and not kill him. *It is a popular meme in the fandom that Vanny has a crush on William. This went so far to become an actual theory. **This means that she may be William Afton’s wife but that is extremely unlikely. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Female Category:Unseen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Internet Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Remorseful